Intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image to paper in xerographic systems are known. A disadvantage relating to the preparation of these known intermediate transfer members is that there is usually required a separate release layer that is present on a metal substrate. Thereafter, there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the components to be separated from the substrate by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. The resulting intermediate transfer member can be in the form of a film, which can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate like a polymer layer. The use of a release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
High end xerographic machines and printers that generate at least 30 pages per minute and up to 100 pages per minute, or more usually select thermosetting polyimide containing intermediate transfer members. Thermosetting polyimides are primarily selected because of their acceptable modulus of about 3,500 Mega Pascals, and their low thermal expansion coefficients of about 20 to about 50 ppm/° K. However, intermediate transfer members using these materials are uneconomical in that both the raw material cost and the manufacturing process cost are higher than when using a number of other known materials.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members possessing a low coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) comparable to thermosetting polymer containing intermediate transfer members, acceptable break strength, high modulus, and excellent release characteristics.
There is also a need for thermoplastic containing intermediate transfer member materials that possess self release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Additionally, there is a need for an economical thermoplastic polymer containing intermediate transfer member where the surface of the member is smooth with minimal rugged peaks and valleys.
Yet another need resides in providing intermediate transfer members containing thermoplastics that can be cured at low curing temperatures, such as from about 80° C. to about 200° C. in minimum curing times of, for example, from about 30 to about 120 minutes.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent wear and acceptable abrasion resistance, and which members possess improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Another need relates to intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.